You Only Live Once
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/AH When Klaus lost his job he lost his confidence. He was exhausted with his life and decided to commit suicide. But someone likes to crash the events. One-shot.


_Title:_ You only live once

 _Summary_ : AU/AH When Klaus lost his job he lost his confidence. He was exhausted with his life and decided to commit suicide. But someone likes to crash the events. One-shot.

 _Genres_ _:_ Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

 **Attention please:** I really like to dedicate this one shot to the people who had/ are having _suicidal tendencies_. And would like to confess that I was there too. That was the darkest time. But now I'm out of it. I can understand how it feels, and I really hope this one shot can help you out. =)

I'm not the best, I know but I'm trying my best to provide you entertainment. (;

 _About the story_ : Caroline's character is pretty positive and full of light, and humourous. Klaus is the depressive guy in this fiction.

 _Note: _ Story is not beta read. I mean no offense to anyone and I don't own KLAROLINE. One-shot.

* * *

 *****You Only Live Once*****

"You're fired."

Klaus opened and closed his mouth in confusion. He couldn't believe his ears, and everything seemed like a dream. Till now he thought he excelled at his job and definitely didn't expect this stone coming from his boss.

"Is this a sick joke?" he mumbled in his disbelieving tone.

His boss, Mason Lockwood threw him an impassive look before paying attention back to his laptop.

Klaus stood there in confusion.

He never understood the reason he would be taken granted every time.

First person in the list was his step father, Mikael who never paid attention to Klaus' emotions. The old man does whatever comes in his mind. Klaus repeatedly was reminded by Mikael that he was the bastard of the family.

And then his class mates who had bullied him for many years. And the reason was unknown.

Klaus never tried to fight back. He had so many sleepless nights in his past though.

He waited for a day when all that bullshit would end.

He hopes for good. He had done that since he was five or so.

But life seems to have a bagful of nice surprises.

Now, he was fired. And he was waiting for a reason.

Mason was probably feeling like he was alone.

Klaus cleared his throat for some attention. His ex-boss glanced up at him quizzically, "Mikaelson, I told you. You're fired."

"And the reason is?"

Mason leaned back in his chair comfortably as if he was there to watch a movie. "This organization needs you no longer. And you have completed bond period fortunately."

That was the crude way.

Klaus gulped down hardly and took his file.

He glanced at a paper weight on the desk and imagined throwing that at Mason. Sadly, if he was capable of doing it, he would have done such thing ages ago.

Shutting his eyes, self-loathingly, Klaus turned around and walked out of the office ignoring all the looks from his colleagues.

 _Coward. Loser._

Those two words circulated in his mind, over and over.

He picked a bus after quitting the building.

Then he started walking for miles not bothered where he was truly going. His mind gathered his past in the meantime.

He undid his tie and stopped at a place.

Klaus recognized he was at an edge of a mountain.

 _Coward. Loser._

Sea breezes washed his face as he slowly making up his mind. He peeped down at the water body while being careful not to trip without any preparation.

Klaus exhaled loudly.

He couldn't get back to his life. No one could understand him. He felt lonely and it was depressive. So, he wanted it over as soon as possible.

 _Coward. Loser._

He growled. "Stop it, already!"

 _Coward. Loser._

"Come on, Klaus. One more step and everything will be forsaken."

But deep down the altitude was scaring him off to no limit.

 _What if it is painful?_ He thought to himself.

See, even his mind wasn't co-operating with him. Klaus kept debating with himself.

"Dude?" he then heard a chirpy voice coming from his behind.

It was getting good. He groaned mentally.

"Go away," he said tiredly and didn't look back.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked again, standing beside him.

Klaus turned to her with an annoyed look on his face and found a blonde with crossed arms. She was inspecting the depth and twitched her mouth.

She made a face them. "I mean this height wouldn't kill you." She informed and looked around. "There, look at it." She pointed at the bridge. "That could help you maybe."

Klaus gaped at her for seconds.

"Are you talking about—"

"Of course," she nodded like it was pretty clear to her. "You want to die and I'm helping you with that." Klaus raised his brows while processing her intentions. "Or maybe look at that building which is far, far away," she showed him another way. Klaus blankly looked at the biggest skyscraper in the city. "Perfect!" she snapped her fingers, "I'm sure you'll die before your body hits the ground."

It had taken a minute for Klaus to gather himself.

One more person who had taken him lightly.

That should infuriate him, but it caused tears.

He was crying loudly like a baby as he settled down and crossed his legs.

"No one cares about me!" he snarled.

"I do, buddy." She said sounding sincere. Though he could say she was amused with him crying suddenly. "I'm encouraging you. You can do it! One more step and everything will be forsaken." She repeated his words as she settled in front of him, and passed her hanky to him.

This time Klaus glared wiping his tears with that hanky.

She ignored him and smiled brightly. "In the case if you wonder who I am? Let me introduce myself." She cleared her throat as if she was getting ready for a presentation. "Hi, I'm Caroline. You can call me Care or Care-bear. I'm so positive that people envy me. And yeah, crashing events is my current hobby."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, completely drying up his tears and stretched out his hand for her. "My name is Klaus, by the way." Even in that depressing time Klaus didn't forget his manners.

Shaking his hand, Caroline replied seriously. "Because when you go to hell, you'll tell Satan about me." She added. "You know what will happen then?" Klaus shook his head as no. "You will be kicked out of hell." She winked ending sassily.

Klaus huffed out a laugh.

He had taken one whole day to make up his mind for this suicide but the blonde managed to change that.

His smile faded away.

 _-Or postponed_.

He had to die today.

Probably she heard his thoughts. Caroline shook her head. "No, dude, don't change your mind. You are going to die today. If you are hesitating, then I'll be so glad to help you out."

"Then it would be murder." Klaus rubbed his face tiredly. The lady didn't know something called boundaries.

"I don't care." She sang. "I will push you and yell _'Mission accomplished!'_ for you."

He smiled again.

"But if you want my help, then you're going to tell me what the problem is."

Klaus sighed. He had never did this, sharing his problems with others. Also if he was still in that demoralized mood he would have told: 'Please go fuck yourself.' But he thought to open his mouth, for once in his life.

"I'm done. I'm done with my life. I'm done with fighting."

Caroline brought her lips into a slight pout as she listened to his rant.

"When my mother was knocked up by someone, I was born. Then how it is my mistake? Did I ask her to sleep with that guy?" he started off angrily. "I was bullied because I didn't speak much to anyone. Is it a sin?" he scoffed dramatically.

Caroline shook her head.

"I can't believe that people are being silly. I neither questioned about their choices nor put my nose in their matters. If _I'm_ not leading _my_ life as per _their_ expectations, then how that is going to be _my_ problem?"

Klaus inhaled harshly.

"My girlfriend dumped me when I needed her." He grumbled. "That wench told me that she was not going to let go off my hand," he said latter part in a girly tone.

Caroline suppressed her laughter.

He ignored it by looking at the evening sun. "I only expected a hug from her and kiss on my forehead when I lost my previous job. I didn't ask for her property." He ended scrunching his face, showing his disgust.

"And that dick Mason—" he growled. "What the hell is he thinking about himself? He returned my certificates and said 'You're fired.' He simply forgot all the stupid work I've done for him. Bastard."

Caroline bit her lip and nodded understandingly.

"So, you lost your job." She mumbled and thought for a second. "Come here." She signaled at him. When Klaus frowned in confusion, she waved her hand again. He moved closer and was dragged into an embrace.

Klaus moaned feeling inconvenience with the way she handled him.

She was squishing him literally.

Then she patted on his back. Pretty hard.

When she freed him he tried to back off, but before that Caroline grasped his face with her hands and pulled him closer.

The next thing he knew—she kissed him on his forehead.

"I reached your expectation, Klaus." She declared proudly.

Klaus went blank for a moment. "I never thought it could be stressful."

Caroline giggled. "You're welcome, dude."

There was silence. Caroline was checking out on her surroundings while Klaus was gazing at her.

She was in plain tee and jeans. Nothing's special about her, he thought at first. Her bright smile, shining eyes were having his attention. Her blond hair was into bun.

"So, that's it?" she asked. "Is there anything left out?"

Klaus pressed his lips together. "Who are you?"

She tilted her head and watched him under heavy eyes. "I told you. I'm Caroline." She got up then and cracked her knuckles. "Come on now. Get up. Remember you have to do something?"

Klaus mocked standing up. "You see, love, you are forcing me into suicide and—"

"So, you have changed your mind?" she asked curiously.

Klaus looked thoughtful for a second.

He's a coward. That's why he was hesitating to commit suicide.

One thing was for sure. All the angst he had swallowed, for years, was vanished. One little talk with a stranger refreshed him.

He clearly understood that he needed someone to share that.

But he never opened up about himself. He never told others, not even family, not even to his ex-girlfriend.

Now, he was feeling relaxed which surprised him to no limit.

Still he had no wish to back to that life.

He was absorbed in his world when Caroline snapped him out by shaking his shoulders.

"Wake up, dude!"

Klaus sighed.

"Are you or are you not going to die?" she asked impatiently. Klaus knitted up his brows in confusion. "I don't know, ok?"

The blonde tittered. "Well, is it that confusing? There are only two options: Do or die." She placed a hand on his shoulder. Klaus gaped between her face and her hand. "I won't say things like ignore them or fight them. I will just say this: If you think you cannot withstand things, then die in peace, but don't blame them." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know what I have gone through, Caroline." He muttered sadly.

"You told yourself Klaus. If you are not leading your life as per their expectations, then whose problem is that?" She re-called his words and later added, "No matter what you do people will point out. So I suggest you to start living for yourself. From this moment."

Klaus blinked thinking for a moment.

Caroline smirked and pinched his cheeks. "My dear cute little boy." She touched his nose. "Remember that life is so precious. One step," she raised index finger, "One _wrong_ step." Quivering her head she told, "Everything will be forsaken. And you cannot get it back."

Klaus inhaled deeply. So she listened to him from the beginning. He figured out how differently they both said those words.

He observed as she began to do his tie. Her tone hinted lightness again. "Look darling. I'm endlessly philosophical. For any further references," she took out a pen from his pocket and opened his palm, "this is my number." She wrote her contact number.

He couldn't see her face properly as it was dark. He could predict a dazzling smile on her face though.

Caroline lifted on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek taking him by surprise once again.

"Take care, Klaus." She mumbled and walked out of that place singing something like: 'This ain't no place for no hero. This ain't no place for no better man.'

Klaus stood there as a genuine smile crept on his face. He ran his thumb across the fabric that Caroline gave him minutes ago.

Perhaps he should start seeing the world in this perspective.

 *****You Only Live Once*****

Hope it really made sense, and also hope I didn't bore you too much with philosophy. lol

Lines are taken from the song- Short Change Hero

If anyone likes to read more on this storyline, then please let me know =)

This is how the conitnuation will be like-

 _Title: Renegades_

 _Summary: The day Caroline came into his life Klaus was the day he put everything aside and joined her in her adventures. (AU/AH)_

 _Genres: Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating: T_

The plot also reveals everything about Caroline.

Lastly, thanks for reading!


End file.
